Weddings cause drama
by DrytearsStolenkisses
Summary: Weddings cause drama for everyone, not just the bride and groom. This is set during TIS during Sonyas wedding. Sydney doesn't know how to feel about Adrian after their kiss, and no one knows but Jill about it. This is a story about the drama surrounding Sydney amd Adrian and how they cope. Will they get together? Or will Adrian send Sydney over the edge? Fluffy bits enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is the first chapter, please enjoy and review!**

** X**

**Disclaimer: (this is for every chapter) all characters belong to the wonderful Richelle Mead!**

**Summary: this story is about the progressive/not so progressive relationship between Adrian and Sydney during Sonyas' wedding and all the problems they face during the wedding. All drama ensured.**

**I apoligise for any spelling mistakes! Enjoy and please please please review x**

'Sydney, Sydney'' Jill came flying down the dorm corridor, a cream envelope waving about in her hand. My first reaction was to panic, as Jill hadn't been speaking to me much after the 'incidentel' kiss with Adrian. Which wasnt entierly her fault, as Adians emotions flowed into hers because of their bond. However she was upset at me for hurting Adrian herself, but it was just prolonged because their bond, and I couldnt blame her he's like a brother to her and I myself do feel a bit bad. But he shouldn't have kissed me like that. It was improper even if he was human, but he's not and it just makes the whole situation worse!

He's a vampire, they all are and I shouldn't be close to them at all, I was taught that they were unholy evil creatures of the night. But me being me I had to go and become best friends with each and everyone of them. They are closer, more considerate and more patient to me than my actual family, which makes me think who really is in the wrong?

"Sydney, you'll never guess what!" Jills' voice brought me back down from my thoughts as she stood in front of ny face waving the envelope in my face, a huge smile plastered on her face. Obviously the contents of that letter was good, good enough to lighten Adrians' spirits as well.

"What's going on?" I asked, thankful to just be talking to Jill and not being shouted at by her.

"Its Sonya," she paused, always the dramatic one. "She's getting married at court next week and we've been invited! Jill grabbed my arms and shook them, as if doing so would pass on her excitment. But I was shocked, sonya was getting married, and to a human!

How had something like this been allowed? It wasn't normal, things like this are forbidden!

Jill, mistaking my silence thinking I was upset asked, 'Have you not been invited, I'm so sorry I dont know why they wouldn't invite you, you're friends. I mean-' I cut her rangting short smiling to myself at the distress on her face.

She looked as if the world was about to blow up. But I guess any normal girl would feel that way about not being invited to a weddign. But then I wasnt your normal girl. I hadn't got to grow up thinking about big white weddings and 'the man of my dreams'. I had been trained to only ever think of the eevilness of vampires.

A lot of good that did me.

'Jill, calm down. I haven't been into my room yet to check my mail. I was just on my way back when you bombarded me.' I smiled at the end of my sentence to show her I didn't mean anything harsh by it.

She blushed as she replied with a small 'oh'.

'Come on, lets go have a look in my room.'

Together we walked down to my room which was just a couple of doors dkwn from where we were. Jill was bursting with excitment next to me. Each step she took was a little bounce.

'How come you haven't been back to your dorm yet? Classes finished over 2 hours ago.'

I fished for my room key in my bag as I thought of a reply. Luckily I was getting good at lying as I couldn't tell anyone I was learning magic. I was wrong and I was still trying to get my head around the fact that I was doing it.

'I was in the library with Trey, studying.' This answer seemed to satisfy her as her attention went from my face the my hand which was turing the key the lock.

I pushed the door open and let Jill in. She raced across to my bed and picked up the same envelope she had in her hand.

'You've got one as well. I told you you'd get one. It wouldn't be the same without you.' I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face at both her words and the fact that I had been invited.

'It's going to be amazing!' Exclaimed Jill, she got a dreamy look on her face, no doubt thinking about all the dresses she could wear. As she, unlike me, was thin and perfect. The trait of every Mori. None of them had to work for their figure, they were born with it. I however did have to work for mine, amd I still haven't acheived it.

'Well, pass me the envelope and let me read it.' I walked over to her and she have me the envelope.

I took my time, admiring the care and deatil that was on the envelope. The beautiful cursive script was amazing. However this was too slow for Jills liking.

'Come one Sydney, open it!' She jumped on the spot repeatedly, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I had missed talking to Jill.

'Okay.' And I teared across the top of the envelope and pulled out the most gorgeous looking invitation I had ever seen. I unfolded it and read, Jill's eyes scanning the invitation over my shoulder. She let out a squeal as she finished reading it. It read:

_Dear Sydney, _

_It would be a pleasure for you to attend the wedding of Sonya and Mikhail. _

_They would greatly appreciate you presence as their friend._

_Yours sincerely_

_Sonya and Mikhail x_

Underneath this there was a little note in pen that read**:_ I do hope you can come, feel free to bring a date you mean a lot to usm Sonya x _**

**_Review pleaseeeeee xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, this is a bit of a filler, but the next chapter is MAJOR Sydrian**

**Enjoy and please review**!

Now Sydney concentrate more, let your mind go blank. Feel the energy come from your core, it is the only way to do the spell. Feel a cone rap itself around me. Protect me.' Mrs Terwilliger voice was distant.

I couldn't concerntrate, I kept thinking of the wedding, the fact that a vampire was marrying a human. This then led me to think about Adrian, and thinking about Adrian led to thinking about the kiss. The wonderful kiss that made my every inch tingle with heat, but I couldn't think about that.

It has been two days since the invitation for the wedding arrived and it's been distracting me all the time, especially during my 'witchy lessons' as Adrian used to call them.

Adrian, I haven't spoken to him since the kiss, i can't forget about it.

Tomorrow morning we are all leaving for the court, we are catching a 8:30 am flight. I don't know how we will make it. But we have to. We are getting to the airport in latte.

'Sydney, you needed to concentrate more, I can't feel anything! Nothing, you can do better put some effort into it! Or are you too weak?' Mrs Terwillger had found a way to push me, she didn't mean it. But it was the only way she could get me to preform magic sometimes.

Her comments made me want to do better, so, with a big push I imagined a pastel coloured sphere stretching from me to her, engulfing her from head to toe, like a caccoon protecting her, sheilding her.

But once again to no avail I fell to the floor exhausted. Panting heavy breathes, shaking from the exhaustion.

'That was better miss Melbourne, however you are very distracted today. ' she spoke the last part as a question, one I wasn't so keen on answering.

_Oh yeh miss, im just day dreaming about this vampire I kissed and enjoyed whilst doing MAGIC! _

I sighed, 'I'm just very busy at the moment, what with this wedding I am going to, plus it means hiding being friends with everyone to the alchemists. I'll never be able to do it."

"I understand, but if you can preform the spell now when you're distracted, there is no doubt that you willnot be able to do it. Just remember to do those meditations I told you about and you'll find it a lot easier. " her words were encouraging, and they made me want to try again. But I am too tired.

"I've been trying to fit them in but I have so much on my plate, I just can't find the time." I slowly stood up and wipped my khakis down.

"I understand, just try your best and we will continue this once you get back from the wedding. I will also have something important to discuss with you."

I nodded my head in response, and together we packed away all the equipment and put them in the boot of her car.

Fishing my keys out of my pocket I bid Mrs Tweilliger goodbye and hopped into latte.

"Try to relax and enjoy the wedding Sydney, there always a glorious occasion. Have fun." And with that I reversed out off themake do parking lot we had made in the mdidle of the dessert.

The cars wheels crunched along the uneven path as I neared the school, curfew was in 10 minutes, so I will only just make it. My mind was racing thinking of the wedding, Adrian, magic and the alchemists. I was on edge, my mind would not settle.

I pulled up outside the school as my cell phone started to ring. I reached for it in my purse and looked at the caller id. It was Stanton. I took a deep beath and tried to clear my mind and compose myself.

'Hello, Sydey Sage speaking.'

'Hello Sydney it's Stanton,' she paused for a second then continued. 'I'm calling just to make sure you are all prepared for your flight tomorrow?'

'Yes ma'am already, the vampires have been told the flight times, and I shall be getting to the airport via car.'

'Excellent. Now I understand thatthis wedding is very..inappropriate and there will be many vapires there so Ian has so generously suggested to meet you after your first flight, and you can therefore fly with him on the second fkight. As no doubt you will want some human company. '

I didn't find this news the least bit good it would mean less time to just be me and relaxed. But nonetheless I have to play my part.

'That's wonderful, thank you. It is very draining working with these creatures, and the more human company the better. It will be such a relief. I trust he has already acquired a ticket? ' inside there was a part of me that wished he hadn't, but like all things alchemist it was already done.

'Yes he has. We are proud of you Sydney, it must be tough out there on your own. Maybe if your lucky, someone could accompany you there as backup. We will have to see.'

Fear flooded through me, they couldn't asign me backup, could they?

'Yes, that would be most appreciated. ' the words were forced and I couldn't stop the feeling of betrayal to my friends from filling me as I said it.

'If that is all ma'ami must be getting to sleep, early morning. '

'Yes, yes you go to sleep, and don't worry, you'll be back in civilised company soon enough. ' and she hung up.

My thoughts were laced with frustration as I got out the car and headed into the school. I got to my dorm and went into the bathroom. I had a wash and got into my pjammas and s

omehow, though a mist all my worry and frustration I got into bed and fell straight to sleep.

**There you go, chapter finished. Reviews are greatly appreciated, criticism, points to improve what I doing well, general thoughts x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys so here is the next chapter, sorry for delay, my Internet crashed. But now it is back and so am I!**

**Here is the next chapter, just some pointers 1-the bold writing is Sydney s 'inner voice' and the italics are her reply to them. Diclaimer and thanks to cherryslushlover for beta!**

**Enjoy and please please please review, cristisum, improvments, what you like, ideas are all greatly appreciated.**

**'Life isn't about making sense of a story, it's about making your own. No matter how hard it is to write it. The finished product will be worth it!'**

The first time I had looked at my clock it had read 1:37am, so all I could o was lie there and debate whether to text someone or not. But the chance of anyone being awake at this time was slim to none. But I finally managed to get to sleep, despite my occupied mind.

(Time passed)

But now it is 5:30 in the morning and I am really tired, and I cannot get back to sleep no matter how much I want to. Two minutes have passed since I last looked at my clock, and I was due to pick Adrian up at 7:00, which means I still have 1 hour and 28 minutes to think. But my mind is blank, it is refusing to generate any thoughts to occupy myself with. The only thing I can think of is Adrian. However, I do not want to talk to Adrian and I am dreading the car journey with him.

What shall I say? How shall I act?

There is a part of me that wants to forget everything that happened, but there is another part of me, a larger part that wants answers, but that larger part isn't the alchemist part. And that's what scares me.

**Just say what you feel!**

_Shut up! I don't feel anything like **that** towards him. I argue with the voice in my head._

**Sure, why else does it scare you then? You should be repulsed and never want to see him again. But instead you want answers, you want to know why he did it. But for some reason the fact that you are human and that he drinks blood doesn't even cross your mind.**

I struggle to think of a reply, but finally tell myself that I just want answers because I like knowing things

And even though there is no reply which means I get the last word, I don't feel like I have won the argument.

An argument with myself...real mature Sydney!

(Time passed)

After arguing with myself, I had gone into the shower to calm down and relax. And as I had had time to spare, I had an extra long shower until the tips of my fingers started to wrinkle. By the time I had got all my things packed and ready for the wedding, I only had five minutes to spare, so I had taken a leisurely stroll down to reception just admiring the peace and quiet of the school. With everyone still in bed and the sun already high in the sky, it was wonderful just to stand there and do nothing.

Being at this school was a strange experience for me, minus the obvious reasons as to why. But when I was little, I had always wanted to go to university and study everything and anything, but that dream had been cut short for as soon as I became old enough, I had been forced to join the alchemists. So I had settled for school, but even then I had already been taught everything and school lost my interest.

The thought of going to a university to study still filled my dreams, learning about events in more detail, and instead of focusing on all the devastation and deaths in the 2004 indian ocean Tsunami, I could focus on the more rural and traditional citizens that survived because of an indigenous understanding of the signs of an aproaching Tsunami.

But I will never be able to go to university as long as I am an alchemist.

**Then run away, or better yet, run away with Adrian, then you get both things you want.**

There are so many reasons as to why I couldn't do that, one of them being that I didn't even 'want' Adrian, so I therefore didn't even reply to the voice in my head this time, and instead I turned the engine on and drowned the voice out as I headed towards his house.

**There you go, next one up in a day or two and please review, write your thoughts! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter, sorry for delay I went on holiday and I had no wifi, but im back now, so please enjoy review review! They really do help the speed of things.**

**Disclaimer! And thank you to CherrySlushLover for betaing x**

I cut the engine as I pulled up outside Adrian's house. For a moment I just stared, images of all the events that had taken place here flashing through my mind.

_Keith, the vampires that tried to kill Adrian and myself, me using magic to save us, Adrian redecorating, Adrian painting, meals with the 'family' and the kiss. _

Always back to the kiss. I could be talking about paint and I would end up at the kiss!

**That's because painting is what Adrian does best, **

I nodded my head in agreement with 'the voice' for once, that was until it spoke again.

**Along with kissing you of course. **

I could feel the voice smile to itself; I bet normal people didn't talk to voices in their heads! Then again, if I had to explain to anyone my current situation- that I was picking up my fake vampire big brother, and was taking him to a wedding, and would then bring him back and look after him to save the world from utter chaos...well, I'd be sent to an asylum!

Shaking away my thoughts, I got out of the car and headed towards Adrian's house.

I tapped restlessly on the dashboard of my car, I had been sitting here for 28 minutes since Adrian had opened his door to me just poking his head out saying 'give us 5 minutes. '

My first reaction had been to his use of 'give **us **5 minutes' implying that he had someone in there with him, and it had made me annoyed. At first I was unsure as to why this was, but then I put it down to him being late and not caring about anything. Then on closer inspection I noticed droplets of water running down his neck, and on the bit of chest I could see. His hair was wet and messy, his shoulder red from the heat of the water. It was then that I had noticed he was waiting for a reply, and I had blushed a very vibrant shade of red; you could have put me on a sweet pea tomato plant and I would have blended right in.

I looked back at the clock on the dashboard which now said he was 31 minutes late. How could he do this? He knew we had a flight to catch that couldn't be changed, and by the time we got to our destination we would have three hours to get ready. There was no point in getting done up now just for a plane ride.

**Or just for you?**

_No, it's Adrian, he always has to look good or it wouldn't be him._

**So you think he's good looking then? **

_No, I'm just saying that h-_

**Sure sure, whatever you say. **

I slammed my hand on the horn, annoyed at the voice in my head. However, before I took my hand off the horn, I quietly whispered an apology to Latte because I shouldn't have taken all my anger out on her.

The clang of a door shutting made me jump until I realised it was Adrian slowly walking down his drive, not rushing at all.

'Come on Adrian, we are already late!' I yelled out the car window as I started the engine again.

'Calm down, the flights not for another two hours, Sage!'

_Sage..._he was the only one that called me Sage without putting 'miss' in front of it, when he said it it didn't make me feel on edge, but relaxed and happy.

**But he's a vampire, remember!**

I ignored the voice and waited for Adrian to get buckled in.

'Ready?' I asked.

'Yup! Drive me anywhere you wish. ' Adrian said dramatically, to which I just shook my head and put my foot down on the accelerator.

After what felt like a lifetime of silence, Adrian spoke up.

'It's a bit hot in here. Sage, mind turning the air con on for yours truly?'

'Sure.' I mumbled to myself, wondering why he hadn't just done it himself.

**It's because he wants to check it's okay with you first. He does care for you, you know. **

'So Sage, you seem rather withdrawn today, may I enquire as to what has caused this most unwanted change in attitude?'

I gave Adrian a look as if to say 'really, you're going to take laugh at me?'

In response, Adrian just shrugged his shoulders saying, 'W

hat? Smart stuff seems to grab your attention, thought I'd give it a go. Sorry for caring!'

**Told you! He cares.**

_No, he just knows that my job requires me knowing smart things._

'Sage? You in there?'

'Yes sorry, just thinking," I said, all flustered. To hide my embarrassment, I focused on the road, commenting on cars as they passed.

'Did you know that the first Honda car was invented in 1963 and the company was established in 1946 by... doesn't matter, you probably don't care.'

'No, I do, I was listening, I didn't want to interrupt you!' Adrian said in defense.

'Adrian you don't have to pretend. I know you hate information, you've told me enough times. So just stop acting like you actually car-'

'Damn it, Sage!" His sudden outburst scared me a little, and by the look on Adrian's face said that he knew it had scared me.

'Sorry Sage, but I do care, I might not always like listening to people ramble on about important crap, but it's not my fault. You make it more interesting though; you make me want to listen. And don't say I don't care, I'm fed up of being told I don't care about anything. And that I spend my life pitying myself doing nothing but getting drunk, getting laid!'

I took a quick glance at Adrian and then looked back at the road, not daring to meet Adrian's eyes. His wonderful eyes, full of hurt, pain from being told so often of what I was now accusing him of. I felt bad, but he wasn't making this the least bit easy.

'Sydney,' he took a long breath before continuing.

'I do care about things you know, I'm not useless, despite what people say. You taught me that, remember?'

I wanted to reply and say 'I know I taught you that! And I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We both need to sort everything out.' But no words escaped my lips. I just stared intently ahead forgetting that we were at a traffic light and that we weren't moving. I could feel Adrian's eyes piercing right through me like a blade. But I refused to meet his gaze, because if I did I would melt and forget that I needed answers.

After he realised that I wouldn't be answering him anytime soon, he carried on talking.

'I do care you know, I just don't try, at least not until now. My parents never seemed to care, especially my father, always degrading me, putting me down and never acknowledging anything I did if it was right or good. So I just stopped trying.'

The lights changed to green, and with a bit too much force I pushed down on the accelerator trying my best to hold back my tears for his troubled childhood.

**I thought you didn't care, surely you shouldn't pity him, you don't do that! What happened to 'he brought the drinking on himself'?**

_I do care, but not the way he thinks or wants me to. I don't pity him, I empathise with him. There's a difference._

I sniffed before shaking my head as if it would get rid of the voice in my head as Adrian carried on talking.

'Then I got into drinking and it made everything a blur, I didn't care, like my father. It made everything better, at least that's what I had thought at the time. It drowned out the spirit which was also good. So when I moved out and never had to see my father again, I just kept drinking because it felt good. The girls were just a bonus.'

'I went to Vlad's academy then, I was expected to do things, but I didn't want to, what was the point?'

I couldn't help myself when I answered, 'To learn, to become clever and understand things.'

Adrian chuckled under his breath, before continuing.

'Yes, but I didn't have anyone to impress. But then I met Rose, one of the only girls that pointed out how useless I was. But she didn't try to help, she reminded me of my father in a way, always pointing out what I did wrong. So I saw her as an adventure. I told myself I would impress her not only because I liked her but because I wanted to be right for once.'

'You have always been the same person, you just choose to act differently.' I pointed out, looking at him for a quick second.

'See, it was comments like that she didn't make. Sbe wanted me to change, but I didn't have the motivation- at first I did try. But then she would just point out what progress I hadn't made, and not the progress I had made. She didn't try to help, or listen to me or take any interest. You do though. I want to change for you. I have the motivation. I want to be better.'

'Adrian...you know the facts, we both do, we can't be together.' I sighed. There was only one way to make him drop his fascination with me, even if it killed me to say it. And it did.

'I don't want to be with you. You're a vampire.'

**Dun dun dun... there you go, next chapter not far away please review and tell me what you think and everything.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy this! It's a Big Sydney and Adrian one! They are both a bit OOC but they are Sydney and Adrian after all, surprises all the way.**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer and thanks again to CherrySlushLover for Betaing!**

**Enjoy.**

'What the actual fuck, Sage? You're actually gonna try and pull that over me! You said yourself that we don't scare you anymore.'

''That doesn't mean I want to be with you, even if I think that your_kind_ are okay.'

He just stared at me, confused and eyes had gone a darker green than usual and his fists were clenched in his lap. I was upset too, and I wanted to tell him that so much. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me that everything would be okay. But he wouldn't, not after what I had said. Why would he? If anything, he should be yelling at me and telling me to go away.

**But he isn't, so that shows that he at least cares a bit.**

_I know, it scares me._

**What, the fact that he cares?**

_No._

**Then what? **The voice wouldn't shut up.** What scares you?**

_That I might care as well._

**So now you admit you like him, and you tell him you don't! What is wrong with you?**

_I don't know._

'Sage,' he looked at me pleadingly as we came round the corner, my school just coming into view. I refused to look at him, pretending that the school was a wonderful piece of work and I couldn't take my eyes off it.

'Adrian, just stop trying; you can get any girl you want, have someone you deserve.'

'ButI want you! What can't you understand about that?'

'Well, you can't have me!' I retorted.

'I don't care, Sydney! It's up to you so forget the alchemists for a minute and talk to me as yourself! With your opinion, not what other's have told you!'

'I don't want you!' I felt lkke crying right there. But I stayed firm, determined to do as I was instructed.

I was here to protect my sister from becoming an alchemist like me, so she could have a life, unlike me, free to do what she wanted

. To fix my image, I had to do this. Besides, I just couldn't love a vampire; it was unnatural.

**Magic's unnatural, may I remind you that you still partake in that!**

Before I could respond to the voice, Adrian began talking again.

'You don't mean that, Sage, I know you don't. And don't deny it, because if you didn't at least feel something, no matter how small, then you wouldn't have kissed me the-' I cut him short, knowing I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears for much longer. I just wished we could get to school faster; we were nearly there. I could see it.

'Yes, from the way I kissed you back, you've said.'

Knowing that he would carry on his speech, I decided to give my input. 'Did you ever stop to think that I did it on instinct? Just wanted to double check I felt nothing to you? So don't go assuming I like you. You can't honestly think every girl on the planet has a crush on you! Just go get another girl, all you want is sex. Don't know if you noticed, but there are plenty of willing subjects, Ivashkov. If you're that desperate to reach a new low just use compulsion on me; you'll get what you want and I'll be none the wiser!'

'Shut up, Sydney!' I had pushed Adrian to his limits, perhaps a bit too far from the punch he gave the car door.

'If I wanted any girl, I would have gone and got one! And I would never use compulsion on you! Do you really think of me like that!'

I didn't reply, too afraid I'd make things worse.

**Yeah, as if you haven't already done that!**

'Do you really think of me like that?' His voice seemed almost timid as he asked. 'Or was everything you ever said about me being worth something, just to distract me so you and Belikov can experiment and get some answers and then leave me? Leave me to go back to being a worthless piece of shit. If so, I might as well start now.'

Silence engulfed us. Not knowing what to say, I just remain silent.

'You're just like my dad, you know! Apart from the fact that this time, I don't want to turn into a drunk worthless person, I want to be better for you, even if you don't want me.'

I pulled up on the school car park, slamming my foot on the break. Adrian quickly shot forward and then back.

**Really? **the voice in my head said, referring to my harshness of braking.

_Yes! He said I was like his dad!_ I internally exclaimed.

**Well you are acting like him; why are you treating him like this?**

I couldn't reply. In truth, I didn't know, I was telling myself it was for Zoe's safety, but was it?

I turned to look at him, 'You don't mean that, do you?'

'Sage, I don't mean it completely but you're being really harsh.' I looked down at my lap, ashamed of my actions. Unbuckling my seat belt

without looking at Adrian, I went to exit the car. However, Adrian grabbed my arm stopping me from doing so.

A warm fuzzy feeling made its way up my arm, making me feel safe. It reminded me of the feelings his kiss had given me.

'Do you really think I would spend all this time trying to be a better person, trying to impress you, trying to be good enough for you if I didn't really care about you? Why would I if, as you said, 'I have a row of girls waiting for me?'

'I don't know,' I sighed, trying to back up my unacceptable words. 'I guess I could be a challenge for you. Being an Alchemist and all.'

Adrian released his grip on my arm, shaking his head. 'I thought you knew me better than that.'

'Well, I can never tell with you. One minute your confessing your love for me and the next you're having a drink. How is that impressing me?'

'You have to have a drink every once in a while!'

Adrian half smiled as he spoke.

'Well, it's not impressing me!'

'You sound like Rose now! What does it take, Sydney, to get you to confess that you like me?'

I just shrugged my shoulders, not really knowing the answer. I had never thought about that.

I guess someone who is clever, knows what they want, is responsible, sensible. Doesn't drink, smoke or do drugs.

**So everything Adrian isn't?**

I assessed my mind's statement.

_Yes._

**Well then why do you like Adrian?**

'Why don't I point out everything that you could improve on?' Adrian said.

'Adri-'

'You could relax a bit more, you could think about yourself for once. You could do with putting a few more pounds on.' As he said each thing, he pretended to tick them off an invisible checklist.

'Is that how you feel about me, then?' I didn't think that I had ever gotten this angry before, not to this extent.

Which is why Adrian is bad for me.

Adrian didn't reply, most likely shocked at my outburst.

'Well, I'm sorry, but if you did care you wouldn't think of me like that.' I opened the car door and got out.

'I don't mind Sydney, I'm just saying it like you were. Or is it okay to offend Adrian because he doesn't care or mind?'

'I don't know, why don't you tell me! Do you care?'

'Well, obviously, but at least I wasn't an arsehole because of it!'

'Get over yourself, Adrian!'

I slammed the car door shut and composed myself. I noticed then that several people were looking at me. So, with as much pride as I could muster, I went into school to get everyone else so we could head to the wedding.

No doubt Jill will be mad at me because of her and Adrian's spirit bond. Eddie would want to know what had happened, and Angeline would just want the latest gossip. And. I still had another car and plane journey with Adrian; wasn't I a lucky girl!

**Here is the next chapter, hope you liked it. Please please please review, without reviews I feel like no one wants to really read it so I lose motivation. No mater what you have to say, say it. (as long as you're not too harsh. ) The next chapter isn't too far away. More Adrian and Sydney, with a Sprinkle of Ian!**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, I have wrote this really fast for me as I have been getting so many lovely reviews and I really appreciate them! I'd love for them to keep coming as this one is **

**out fast considering the length.**

**I would like to point out that there is a major, and I mean MAJOR Sydney and Adrian moments next (one on the plane) something even I can't wait for even though I know what's happening!**

**I would like to thank CherrySlushLover for betaing this, she is also going on holiday for 2-3 weeks so updates could be a bit slower but I will try my best to be as fast as possible, m and all you Sydrian lovers need to check out her stories, they are amazing.**

**They are:**

**Rewriting my Future**

**A Cure to Our Sydrian Addiction**

**Falling for the Enemy (Used to be Embracing the Truth)**

**The Irresistable Charm of Adrian Ivaskov**

**Disclaimer - Sadly none of the characters belong to me, but to the fabulous Richelle Mead. *Cries at the fact Adrian will never truly be mine***

**Enjoy and please please review!**

After I had talked to the woman at reception, stating that Eddie, Jill, Angeline and myself would be out of school for several days, I made my way down to Jill's. In the corridors, I noticed that not many people were about. They were most likely in classes, like any other normal person should be on a Tuesday morning. I passed the occasional person who was either,

A - skipping class,

B - had a free period,

C - too drunk from last night to know a single thing.

The majority however, looked smart enough to just be having a free period, and in any normal (or as normal as you can get in my case) circumstances, I would have smiled or given then a nod of my head.

Unfortunately, the fight with Adrian had made me very annoyed, and the effects remained. How dare he tell me what I needed to improve on! He sounded just like my dad, and as far as I was concerned, I only needed one of them.

**You didn't exactly not deserve it though.**

I let out a low grumble, annoyed at myself for reasoning with myself, I mean how crazy could I get?

Sometimes I just wished that I didn't have to be an alchemist.

**Yes, but if that was so, you would never have met Adrian, now, would you still wish that?**

_After what he has just said to me, you think that makes me feel in the least bit better?_

**You know you will make up with him in an hour or two, you just can't resisthim**.

I could feel the smirk behind those words which just made me even more determined to remain annoyed at Adrian no mater how childish it may seem.

'Jill!'

I could hear Angeline's voice shouting for Jill, followed by quick footsteps which were heading in my direction.

'Jill! Just slow down will you, she will be here in a minute, you can talk to her then when you have calmed down a bit.'

Angeline's voice came out in sharp breaths, despite the fact that she would be able to out run Jill as she was fitter, and as a guardian it was her job to be fitter; she was obviously in no mood to run.

Mornings aren't everyone's friend.

I wasn't sure whether to take a different route to Jill's dorm, as I still wasn't ready to face her. I felt ashamed for what I had said to Adrian now that I had calmed down slightly. I had no idea

what had come over me.

**Hormonal tension.**

_I'm not in the mood!_

**You asked.**

_It was rhetorical. _

Adrian had always been so nice to me, caring, telling me I could achievs things, saying how important I was. He just made me feel special and worth something...to the mission.

But I had gone and been horrible and thrown everything he had done in his face like I didn't care.

But I did, and that's where my problem was.

'Sydney! I know you're here, I can hear you and I bloody well know you can hear me so stop moving, we need to talk!' Jill's voice was a lot closer than before and her steps weren't as close together now.

I didn't know how much Jill knew about the argument, but from the sound of things, it was nothing good.

'Jill, I don't know what's got you annoyed, but you need to calm down, it's so early in the morning!' Angeline sounded tired and exasperated.

I just stood there and waited. I didn't know how Jill would react, but I knew it wouldn't be good for me.

'Jill, is that you?' Eddie's voice made me release a breath I was unaware I was holding. His presence made me feel as though Jill would leave me alone. I wasn't worried that she would hurt me because I knew she wouldn't, but I still liked the fact that Eddie was stronger than her.

I turned the corner and came into contact with Jill's body. The impact took the breath out of me and knocked me back a couple of steps.

'What the hell is wrong with you?'

I didn't need to question whether Jill knew what I had said exactly, it was pretty obvious that she had.

'I...I..wasn't...he-' I stuttered, unable to explain myself.

What was there to explain that wasn't obvious enough? I'd been a bitch in the words of Adrian.

'Don't try and blame it on him, he has done nothing like that before!' Jill took a deep breath as Angeline tried to quieten her down as several people were starting to stare.

'Yes, he has been a bit of a douche sometimes, but never like that. How could you? You know how he feels about y-' Jill quickly shut her mouth realising she was about to tell a secret that even she wasn't supposed to know about. At least I know she isn't _that _ mad, or not made enough to tell everyone Adrians feelings for me.

Eddie had now reached us and just stared at us with a blank expression to match Angeline's.

'Jill, I don't know what happened to me, but I know what I did was a bit wrong.'

**Understatement!**

_Not now!_

**Whatever.**

'A bit wrong!'Jill screamed.

I gulped, becoming rather intimidated by Jill's protective demeanor.

'I'm sorry Jill, but he didn't exactly make it easy for me!'

Jill was about to yell again before Eddie said in the calmest voice I have ever heard that still held a hint of annoyance, 'Whatever problem you too have can be sorted out later. We are going to be late.'

Suddenly I felt very defensive and said, 'It isn't _our_ problem, if Jill-'

'I don't care,' Eddie said, as he lifted up his suitcases, which until now I hadn't noticed. He had two-one large black and blue one and another that was just a bit smaller. He had more luggage than me!

'We need to go to the car now because we will be late, and Adrian has been in there far too long without supervision.'

With that, he handed Angeline his suitcases telling her to take them to the car with me and that he would go with Jill so we wouldn't 'rip each others necks off.'

Need I remind him that only one of us would be able to do that! In one way, I was relieved to get out of Jill's firing zone, but on the other hand, I didn't want to go back to the car where Adrian was. I couldn't tell which was worse.

'Come on, Jill, let's go get your things.' Eddie took Jill by the hand and headed towards her dorm room. If I hadn't been so annoyed at Jill, I would have found that cute, but considering he was probably holding her hand to stop her from pouncing on me...not so much.

Together, Angeline and I had made our way down to reception. Angeline, not needing a suitcase as most of her belongings were still at court, was carrying Eddie's bags. I had offered to help, but when she had refused, I hadn't exactly been upset. They looked heavy, and no doubt were heavy, especially to me, someone with no muscle.

Through the front doors, I could see Adrian was leaning against Latte's bonnet smoking a cigarette.

Anger bubbled up inside of me, had he asked, NO!

**Why would he need to ask?**

_Just because. It's my car!_

**Really!**

For once the voice in my head seemed annoyed, but this didn't please me as much as I had thought it would. I held the doors open for Angeline, and as she walked through Adrian looked up. Noticing us, he disposed of his cigarette and hopped back into the car. I caught a quick glimpse of his face; had he looked at me? Or was it just one of those 'looked in your direction but not at you' looks?

Either way, I couldn't put my finger on the emotion in his expression but what I did know was that it made me feel upset. But why?

**You care for him and are ashamed of what you have done.**

I didn't reply to the voice because I knew that it was right. I just didn't want to admit it.

'Sydney?' Angeline looked at me, a questioning look in her eyes.

Had she noticed the awkwardness between me and Adrian? Did she know he liked me? Would she report me? Oh, I'm definitely going to get sent to re-education now!

'I don't know what's happened between you and Jill,'

Phew, I'm...

**Paranoid!** The voice half sung to me.

I ignored it though. I was slowly growing embarrassed and I wanted to listen to Angeline so I would drown out the voice.

'But I don't like it when youkeep fighting, and I want you to make up.'

I went to protest, but she gave me the 'don't try' look. We were gettting closer to the car, and I really didn't want to be this close to Adrian at the moment, let alone have to get in it and drive next to him

.

'I know you probably don't want to argue with her. But none of us want to sit with you two in a car and a plane if you're going to be acting like this. You can sort out whatever problems you two have later. But for now, just call it a truce.'

I had never known Angeline to be the serious one, and it surprised me. Everyone would be able to tell something was up once we were in the car, and I wasn't looking forward to it, so I took as long as I could to root through my bag and look for my keys, knowing that they were safely zipped in the left-hand side of my bag. Angeline placed the suitcase on the ground and banged on Latte's boot.

'Hey Adrian! Ready for a road trip? Should be fun, think of the singing and stories we will tell in the 24 hours we will be together. None stop.' Angeline was teasing Adrian, and despite our argument he responded with enthusiasm saying,

'Yup! Can't wait, you'll want to marry me by the end of this journey. You know what, let's have a double wedding! When we get there, I'm sure Sonya will understand. Nothing could get in the way of our love, soon to be Mrs Ivashkov!'

Angeline shook her head. Smiling, she said, 'In your dreams, Ivashkov!'

'You know it!' He replied. He seemed fine.

_Told you he doesn't care! The argument has been forgotten about by now._

**I wouldn't be so sure, he's probably hiding how he really feels, like you have been.**

I was about to reply when Angeline looked at me. 'Well come on Sydney, we haven't got all day. Where are the keys? Have you got Narnia in your bag or something?'

I hadn't realised that I had stopped searching in my bag since Adrian had started to speak. God was I obsessed.'Hold on, I've nearly got them.' I said, placing my hand back in my bag pretending to finally see them at the bottom. I pretended to fish for them. Angeline started to tap on Latte's boot again.

'Angeline, do you mind.' I said, pointing to her hands. 'It's a very old car.'

'Sorry!' Angeline replied, raising her arms in the air as if she was about to be beaten up. At the front, I could hear Adrian chuckling.

How dare he laugh at me!

'What's so funny!' I said without thinking. Like me, he was obviously surprised that I had spoken to him.

'Just that it's not like the car will break into pieces from Angeline tapping it. She isn't that heavy!' He gave Angeline a smile as he said it.

'Well, you don't know that, do you! You don't know how old Latte is!' I snapped.

'Jeez, Sydney, what's with you today and your snapping at everyone?' Angeline remarked.

'I do know, actually.'

I stood there gobsmacked, how did he know that?

**Because he does listen to you. What have I been saying!**

Not exactly sure what to say next, I got out my car keys and opened the boot, allowing Angeline to put the suitcases in. After doing so, she hopped into the back of the car and started to talk to Adrian. Not that I was complaining- in fact I was relieved that I didn't have to try and talk to him. I busied myself with maneuvering the suitcase which Angeline had practically chucked in, to make sure there was room for Jill's.

I shut the boot and was about to get in the car, something I really didn't want to do, as Angeline would probably question me about why I was angry and I didn't fancy telling her, because,

to be honest, I was a bit confused myself.

To my luck, Eddie and Jill appeared making their way out of reception. Jill seemed to be talking rapidly, but as soon as she noticed me looking, she stopped. I could feel the tension, and I knew how awkward it would be for everyone in the car. So for the first time ever, I decided to take Angeline's advice. But Jill got in the car straight away giving me no time to apologise. Eddie, seeing my attempts, gave me a sympathetic glance as he placed Jill's suitcases neatly in the boot, shutting it as he himself got in the car.

I locked the boot as slowly as possible as there was only one thing left to do, and that was get in the car. A feeling of dread slowly built up in me, until I was sure I would get consumed by it.

**There you go guys, I know it's not much of a cliffy, but trust me when I say there is a Sydrian surprise in store. But it is mostly likely going to expand over two chapters, and this was only meant to be a one-shot!**

**Review your thoughts, I love reading them!**

**DrytearsStolenkisses x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so here is the next chapter, my Beta (CherrySlushLover) is currently on holiday adn I didn't want to disturb her so I have tried (but most likely failed) to beta for myself. However there is no need to panic as I won't do it again! **

**I just wanted to get this chapter out as it is building up to the fluffy Sydrian bit, instead of all the angry Sydrian stuff I have been giving you :)**

**Also I would like to thank evryone who has reviewed so far, I really appricate it, but despite that tehre still isn't many reviews and it makes me feel like no one is actually reading it and enjoying it, and I know the first few chapters are a bit rubish so I am thinking of just going over them (nothing drastic) and just making them a bit better. **

**And I know I say it all the time, but thats becasue I mean it, I realy do LOVE having reviews. I don't care if it's just a few words or a paragraph, tell me what you like, don't like. What could be improved, just couple of words. Just please review!**

**Also make sure you have checked out CherrySlushLovers stories out, after you have read this of course, they are a great read.**

**And the usual. DISCLAIMER I WILL NEVER HAVE ADRIAN! OR SYDNEY! OR THERE FRIENDS SO JUST IGNORE THAT FACT and read! **

**Enjoy :) and review!**

The car journey had so far been uneventful, the pit stops however had not.

I had got into latte and drove out of the schools parking lot, making sure the radio was up loud and I was concerntrating very hard on the road.

This in itself and been hard as Adrian had kept sighing and making random annoying noises. What for other than to anoy me I do not know!

On the first leg of our journey it had been pretty quite as everyone, especially Angeline had been woken up earlier than school required and needed to catch up. Adrian had seemed tired, and after he realised his noises were not doing anything other than straining his voice he stopped and lounged his head against the window.

This seemed to be passing through the bond a lot as not long had Adrian had his eyes closed did Jill drop off.

Eddie refused to have a nap as he 'needed to be ready for anything, and knowing where we were going, and the way there helped him feel more at ease. '

This however had been the only conversation, if you could even call it that, until Angeline woke up and complained of hunger and needing the toilet. Her exact words had been, 'I could die of starvation here, and if I do my body will go all floppy when I die and I will no longer be able to hold back my wee.'

The comment had made me crack a smile, even though she could have been less specific about her needs. Despite my annoyed mood and the fact that I wanted to get to the airport quicker and not prolong our journey so I no longer would have to sit here with Adtian pretending to be asleep but instead watching me, I kindly pulled up at the next service station.

When I had cut the engine everyone had woken up and were eager to get out of their cramped postion. Jill had been snuggeled up behind Adrians seat with Eddie in the middle and Angeline behind me. It hadn't looked the comfiest when I had checked on them, but Eddie had reasured me that they were fine. Not that he would know about them, but they were both sound asleep, so his point wasn't proved wrong. It just wasn't proved right.

At the first service station there was a gas station, a hotel and a mac donalds. I had first filled up on gas, as the extra weight in the car ment Latte was guzzerling it faster than normal. We had then procced to Mac Donalds and drove threw, everyone bar me getting a breakfast bagel. Eddie and Adrian had had two which I had paid for, which they then ate faster the Angeline band Jill who had only had one!

And each service stop had been the same, me filling up on gas, and everyone else having a snack and a trip to the toilet. If it had been just me I would have been at the airport by now. Which is exactly why we had to leave earlier than normal.

After we had been driving for 3 and a half hours the requests for toilet stops were becoming very common, so I said that we would only stop once every hour. At this Angeline, Adrian and Jill had all grumbled, but in no less than a mintue they were back on conversation.

Throughout the journey I hadn't said much, just butting in with the occasional comment. I hadn't said much, just butting in with the occasional comment. But when they started to mention this morning I quickly shut them up, not wanting Adrian to know he had effected me.

It was nearly Half past twelve now, and everyone was getting hungry again, I too felt a bit peckish, but I wasn't fussed on a meal. We still had about another hour and a quarter until we would reach the airport, so I decided that at the next service station we would stop for dinner.

By the time we reached the next service station everyone was really hungery, even Eddie had started to complain! We were going to eat inside as I really didn't want to make a mess inside of Latte, but the cue was coming out the door. So, to my dissapointment, I drove round to the drive through, which though busy, wasn't as bad as the cue inside.

'So what are we all having?' I asked everyone as I unbuckeled my seatbelt and turned to face everyone as much as I could with the seat in the way. Adrian didn't turn much, but he had turned enough so that he could see me, and without looking I knew he was staring at me.

'I'll havvvvvveee...' Angeline said, stretching out the word whilst she continued to decide what she was having. Everyone was staring at her by the time she had actually decided, as it had been a long, very painful 2 two minutes.

'A chicken buger, large fries and a strawberry smothie please.' She smiled as she said this as if agreeing with herself that she had chosen something good.

I nodded my head, registering what she wanted. I hated the fact that she could eat so much, and even though she was no Mori, she was still rather thin. Despite the amount she ate.

I turned to ask Jill, but this didn't help my thoughts, as it only reminded me that I couldn't reach her weight no matter how hard I was trying when she was about to have a greasy Mac Donalds!

Jill asked for a crispy chicken and bacon rap which got a 'good choice that! might have that myself.' from Adrian. She also asked, more politley than Angeline, if she could have a medium chips and lemoade.

Eddie was next on my list, and as I gave him a questioning look he said,

'I'll just have a double cheese burger with a large chips and coke pleasae.' I could see by the look in his eyes that he wanted a bit more than that. He is a guy after all.

'You can have something else as well you know, I know you want to.' I gave him a playful nudge as I said it.

'No no, it's fine. It's gonna cost you loads as it is.' I could help but admire Eddie's kindness and consideration, most guys would porbably except my offer without thinking twice.

'It's fine Eddie, I'm not getting anything anyway, so it will only cost as much as if I were having something.'

'You are going to eat something Sydney, you haven't eaten anything today!' Adrians voice shokced me a bit, I don't know if it was his close proximity, or the determination in his voice.

**Don't do anything stupid Sydney!**

_Why whould you say that? What makes you think I'd do something like that?_

**Where you not there this morning?**

_oh._

'Adrian don't even try to persuade her, you'll only annoy her, and she isn't very..relaxed today!' Angeline said.

'I am! What makes you say that?' I exclaimed.

'Err your yelling match with Jill this morning.' Angeline said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'Good to know it's not just me you pick on.' Adrian remarked.

'I didn't pick on you! I was stating the facts and my opinions!' I was becoming angry again, and didn't I just know it.

' So that's what you alchemists call insullting someone these days, 'stating the facts' no wonder I hate facts and knowledge.' Adrian's tone was sarcastic, and it was only making me more mad.

'Guys, will you please calm down. I don't know what the matter is with you today Sydney, but your making it all very hard for us to get along.' Eddies' voice was again the one of reason, but this time I wouldn't not have the last word.

'ME!' I half yelled. 'I haven't done anything, it's this one here who can't keep anything to himself and gets everyone rilled up!'

'Sydney,' Angelines voice was almost pleading, but there was something else in there, was it dissapointment? What did she know!

'It's not me, I just suggested that you need to eat something and you go and blow your friggin top off!' The arkward slince between Adrian and myslef had gone now, but I have this feeling that arguing isn't exactly the better of the two.

'I'm not hungery and I don't want to eat, can't you execpt that?' I asked.

'No Sydeny, I can't. Not when you look sick.' I was taken aback by Adrian's words. Did I look sick?

**You do a bit. **

_Again! Not now!_

**Okay.**

'You want to look like a mori, but you can't, you won't. You never will.'

His words stung, I had to admit, but how did he know what I could and couldn't do?

'HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!'

'BEACUSE YOU'll DIE BEFORE YOU GET THERE!' Adrian seemed to be about to cry. I had never seen him cry, apart from when spirit had taken over him. And I knew by looking into his eyes that spirit hadn't taken over.

'And, I don't want you to die.' His voice went quiet so only I could hear him. But when your in a car full of vampires that have really good hearing, well. You do the math.

I could only stare for a minute unsure what to say.

'Why?...Why after what you said this morning. You don't care, you made it pretty obvious.'

A gasp escaped Angelines' mouth, 'He was the guy that got you and Jill pissed off!' All of a sudden her words seeemed to sink in and a smile grew on her face. 'This is gonna get interesting!'

I gave her a 'really?' look, and though she looked a bit ashamed, the smile remaind.

My attention was bought back to Adrian as he spoke, he seemed a tad annoyed.

'I DON'T CARE! I SAID EVERYTHING THIS MORNING BECAUSE I CARE!'

'Why would you care? I'm an alchemist remember?' Suddenly fright captured me. What would he say?

'You know why I care.' his voice was monotone, was he trying to hide back tears?

'Yeh. Well I don't and after what you've said you make out that I'm this horrible girl that needs to change, so you kinda have to prove you care. That's if you actually do!'

'I do Sydney, and you don't need to change, you don't need to be thinner!'

'I do though, it's expected of me. My dad-'

'I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAD SYDNEY! HE CAN GO F-'

'IF YOU CARED YOU WOULDN'T SAY THINGS ABOUT MY DAD TO UPSET ME!' I was really annoyed now, he was bringing my family into a disscusion about his feelings!

'OH, SO YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT HE HAS NEVER UPSET YOU!'

'NOT LIKE YOU HAVE.' It went deadly quiet then. I knew I might have said something a bit too harsh, but I didn't care. At least not at the moment

'What would you like today madam?' The person had finally reached our car and was ready to take our order.

I just stared aat him though, I knew I looked angry, and I didn't trust myself to speak to someone I didn't really know. I would most likely get annoyed and yell adn him, when he hadn't actually done anything. Luckily though, Jill rolled down her window and placed the order for me.

After she had placed everyones order bar Eddies she turned to me and asked timidly,

'Sydney, are you going to have anything?'

'I'm okay thank-'

'You are going to eat something Sydney!' Adrina's voice no longer seemed upset or annoyed, just determined.

'I'm not hungery, you have no say over what I do becasue you don't care.' I made sure to whisper as Eddie was talking to the Mac Donalds man.

'I do care!' Adrian seemed stresed even though he was whispering.

'You can't prove it!' I said, knowing he couldn't say anything to that. He couldn't prove it, he had been horrible to me which proves he dosen't care.

**But you have been horrible to him.**

_Only because he was mean to me first. _

I knew I sounded like a child who was telling my mom about someone who had stole my toy but I didn't care. For once I had had the final word in an argument. It made me feel incharge. No wonder my dad always makes sure he has the final say.

'HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT I FUCKIN LOVE YOU! Is that not proof enough, the amount of things I have done for you? Does that prove nothing?' Adrian had obviosuly forgot about whispering, and I was about to tell him off for yelling when I had realsied what he had said. And how many people had heard him.

Now I really wasn't hungry.

**So much for getting the last word.**

**There you go, hope you liked it and review. It's a cliffy kinda I know, I'm just mean. So remember, more reviews, quicker the updates!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. I promised it would be a fast update, and I have tried my best. My computer had to go and be fixed and it only got back today. All I have done is write today, but it also has to go through the beta process, so it has taken an extra day than planned and I apologise for that. But it is here now, so please read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer - We have already stated that I will never have possession of the characters as I am not good enough for it so stop making me write this, it hurts me! :)**

All of us had sat in the waiting area of the Macdonalds in silence. No one had done anything. I wouldn't have been surprised if someone had actually stopped breathing. That was how quiet it was.

I kept replaying what had just happened in my head. I had started from being so annoyed that I could have punched someone, to feeling just numb from the pure shock of it all.

Adrian had said he loved me and then a feeling that I had never felt before had surged through me.

**Love.**

_No, it can't be, he's a vampire, Alchemists don't love vampires, it's forbidden._

**Your obviously forgetting how Dhampir's are made then!**

_I know how they're made! It's just, I can't love Adrian. Can I?_

**You tell me. As far as I'm concerned you're meant to hate vampires yet you're best friends with them. You even said that you thought of them as family!**

_It was late at night when I said that, I was obviously confused._

**But you still thought it and said it.**

I couldn't argue with that, so the voice carried on.

**There are lots of things you have done and do that you shouldn't do; take your magic as an example. It was your decision to continue with it and after every time you use it, you know you come out feeling better.**

_I only chose to do it because Adrian said to._

**Well, either way you still go to the witch meetings when you could have stopped going. Plus it makes you feel better, so technically speaking... Adrian makes you feel better.**

_So what if he does? That doesn't mean I love him._

**You're right. It's only you that can decide that.**

_You _are_ me! Can't you just tell me, please?_

**No. You have to decide this for yourself.**

_It's turning into some cheap TV show._

There was a knock on my car window, and a short woman with long auburn hair was standing there holding four bags of food. Just the mere thought of the amount of grease in there made me feel sick.

I rolled down the window and took the bags off of the woman and passed them around to everyone, holding the drinks myself as everyone got themselves organised.

'Thank you.' I gave the woman a smile and shut the window as she walked away. I couldn't help but wonder why the person who had taken our order wasn't giving us the food.

**Probably scared of you, you weren't exactly being nice and friendly.**

_I know. _

As everyone got their food, I couldn't help but feel a bit hungry. I would have pinched a chip off of someone, but I wanted to prove to Adrian that I wasn't hungry. Besides, thinking how much fat and grease was in there _definitely_ put me off.

As everyone ate, things became less awkward thankfully.

Eddie was the first to finish his lunch, and as he rolled up the rubbish, I passed him all the drinks and took his rubbish to throw away.

'Is there any more rubbish?' I asked, avoiding everyone's eyes. I felt ashamed about my (several) outbursts. I always felt ashamed.

There were murmurs of 'no' as everyone shoved food in their mouths.

'Just don't make a mess please, and once we get to the airport, get all your rubbish out and put it in the bin.'I made eye contact with everyone this time, wanting them to know I was serious. I would be leaving Latte in the airport car park for the length of our journey. And I didn't want to come back to the smell of rotting Mcdonalds, and neither did anyone else.

I opened the car door and walked over to the bin, checking my phone whilst I was there. There were no messages, and if I was being honest, I was actually welcoming the Alchemist company. Even if it was Ian; at least I could have a sophisticated conversation with him.

Putting my phone back in my bag, I got back into the car, and without another word I drove off and headed straight to the airport.

No more pits stops today.

* * *

We had pulled up at the airport with only an hour and a half left until our departure time. This in itself had annoyed me, as we were meant to be here two hours before flight time. The gates would close half an hour before take off which meant we really only had an hour. Meaning, no shopping, no food, no dawdling and no messing about.

'Come on everyone, we're a bit late so no messing about. The plane leaves in exactly one and a half hours, so no dawdling.'

By the end of my little speech, only Eddie and Jill had actually got out the car. Adrian and Angeline were sitting there talking. What they were talking about, I didn't actually know. But I had a feeling it was about me.

As I unlocked the boot, Eddie kindly searched all the car for rubbish and anything we might need to take. Jill saw this as a great opportunity to talk to me and came round the back of the car and helped me unload all the suitcases.

'Sydney?' She said as she placed a suitcase on the floor.

'Yes?' I didn't really want to reply, but there was no way I could pretend that I hadn't heard her; she was extremely close to me.

'I know you have your beliefs with the Alchemists, and I know it takes you a while to adjust to certain things, but that doesn't mean you should react the way you do. You know better. A friendly vampire is scaring you more than magic. That's not normal.'

'Jill, I don't know if you have noticed, but all of this isn't exactly what you would call normal.'

'I know.' Jill said. 'It isn't normal for either of us, at least not the type of normal we are used to, so don't go assuming you're the only one who is scared. Your job is to think and care for others. So just stop for a moment and think about Adrian.'

Despite Jill's link to Adrian, she was being very calm- it must have had something to do with Angeline talking to him.

Maybe Jill and Angeline had planned on cornering me all along!

But Jill was being so nice to me, and she always had been usually. I had to admit that she was more like a sister to me than my real sisters, which is why I had to tell her the truth. She knew how Adrian felt, and what he was thinking. She could help me sort things out.

**There's the Vampire loving Alchemist that I know.**

_I'm the only one you know. The rest have probably all been killed or sent to re-education._

**True. But are you going to tell her?**

I mentally paused. I had to tell someone, or I would truly go crazy. And that was saying something.

'Jill.' I took a deep breath as I heaved another suitcase out and placed it on the ground, looking straight at her.

'That's my problem. I can't stop thinking about Adrian.'

I could see a small smile creep its way onto Jill's face but then quickly vanish as she spoke again.

'Sydney, we all know that. You aren't exactly the most discrete! But what I mean is that Adrian has a reason to be scared, and when he finally has the balls to do something, you turn him down and you don't even give him a chance. It kills him.'

I could only stare at Jill. I was touched by her words, but did she not know about re-education? Had I not stressed the importance of me avoiding it at all costs to her? Did I not say what they would do to me if I even considered one of them as a friend?

I already did which meant that I was already in trouble.

'What has Adrian got to be scared of? There is nothing to harm him like there is for me. And, unlike me, he can go and get any girl he wants, so why does he keep trying to get with me if he is scared?'

'Sydney! How many times does he have to tell you? He loves you!'

'He said he loved Rose and look at them now,' I retorted.

'He did love Rose, but there are different types of love. I know he has told you about Rose.'

I could only nod my head in agreement; I definitely knew she had heard _that _conversation.

'Exactly, he could just have got me confused like he did with Rose.'

Jill sighed, most likely annoyed at my stubbornness to agree with her.

'Because I can feel what he feels towards you. I know this is more than what he felt for Rose. It's different, and he loves you. You asked what he has got to be scared of? Well, despite how much he might tell you of how no one expects anything of him, he is expected to become a respected Moroi. He is required to marry a respectable vampire himself. But he won't, he wants you. If he doesn't he will lose all of his money, his place and the respect he still has. It is most likely that his family will disown him and he will never have a say in anything important when he is head of his family. any children he may have will be born under the impression they are just like Adrian and they will therefore have it bad as well.'

I was speechless. I hadn't realised how bad it would be for him, and though it may not seem as bad as being brainwashed, the pain would still always be there, and unlike me, he wouldn't be able to forget it.

'So Sydney, please just think about what you are doing. By acting the way you do, you are not only hurting yourself, but you're hurting us all. We hate to see you both like this, and unlike what you said in the car, we do care, all of us. And I know you know that. You're just to afraid to admit it.'

'I...I know.' I looked down shamefully. I knew what I had done was harsh, but I didn't realise what Adrian was going through as well. I had only thought about myself.

**And here's people thinking you never stop to think about yourself!**

'I'm sorry Jill, I'll try and fix things, I'm just scared. I've never disobeyed anyone, I've just always done what I was told. And I was certainly never meant to be friends with you, but I think of you like a sister. Despite what I have said today. I'm sorry.'

Jill smiled at me radiantly and gave me a hug. I hugged her back; I wasn't scared anymore, and things needed to change. And they would, starting with Adrian.

Now I was looking forward to the plane ride.

A couple of hours with just Adrian, a chance to talk and not worry about our audience, a chance to apologise.

**A chance to apologise with a kiss more like.**

_No! Just apologise, it's going to be hard enough._

**You're such a spoilsport!**

_I know, but then that means so are you._

There was no reply, just the sound of the car doors slamming shut as Angeline and Adrian got out. Yes, they had definitely planned it, conversations didn't finish at exactly the same time.

'Who's ready for a party?' Angeline exclaimed as she jumped about.

I looked up and smiled, right at Adrian. He too was smiling, a genuine smile. It was the I had missed so much, but before I could say anything he looked away, his smile fading.

Then again, a couple of hours might be a tad too long.

**There's the chapter, and the plane journey is next, finally! Sydrian smush, and a spirit take over for Adrian? Again, please review till next time...**


End file.
